The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature rose class which was originated by me by crossing, as the seed parent, the miniature plant `Mighty Mouse` with, as the pollen parent, the rose plant known as `Hurdy Gurdy`. Upon recognition of the attributes of this plant within the progeny of such cross, it was selected for further testing and observation. Upon recognition that this plant was novel and expressed numerous superior and desirable traits to be specified below, the plant of this application was assigned an international recognition name of `Macmosco`. This plant has been asexually reproduced by me or by my direction by both rooting cuttings and by budding an Washington County, Oreg. Clones so produced have been substantially and reliably identical to the original selection in every distinguishing characteristic, establishing that the plant is stable.
Specimens described below were grown in Washington County, Oreg.